


Well, I never...

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bars are for getting lost in, not drawing attention to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, I never...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameiko/gifts).



> Written for Ameiko, for services rendered as beta in the Spring Fling. She requested Hayffie. The prompt came from falafelwaffle, although I modified it slightly. :P

He noticed her right away, how could you miss the bright red hair, swept up off her face in a mess of curls and pinned with, holy shit were those butterflies?  Haymitch snorted into his whiskey.  Women these days.

 

Her voice floated over the sounds of the bar, high and tinkly and it irritated him to the point that he tossed a glare in her direction.  This was a place to get lost in, not draw attention to yourself, didn’t she understand that?

 

Apparently not, because as soon as he’d lifted the glass to his lips, she slid off the stool and teetered over to him on high heels that looked like they were going to collapse at any moment.  He set the glass down and sighed, looking over at her as she stood next to him, her brightly painted nails tapping on the glass of pink fizzy shit she was holding.    
“Yes?” he drawled nastily.

 

She smiled at him, not the bright winning smile he expected, but rather one that could cut glass.  Well, maybe sweetheart had something under that mass of fluff on her head after all.  “Do I bother you?”

 

“Beg pardon?” he asked, reaching for his glass once more and spinning around on his stool to face her, taking a slow drink and watching her over the rim of the tumbler.

 

She sat down on the stool beside him, calmly taking a sip of her drink.  “Does my presence here offend you?”

 

Haymitch frowned.  He wasn’t used to women just approaching him and calling him out on his shit.  “Um, uh no.”

 

She nodded once more.  “Then why did you glare at me when I ordered my drink?”

 

Well hell.  She really did have a pair under that hair.  “I lied.”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

His lips curled into a sardonic grin.  “I. Lied.  When I told you your presence didn’t bother me.”

 

She sniffed and took another sip of her drink.  “Well then, at least you’re honest.”

 

He laughed, despite himself.  “What made you come over here and ask me that?”

 

She shrugged narrow shoulders, the butterflies in her hair quivering.  “I don’t rightly know.”  She stuck out her hand.  “I’m Effie.”

 

Haymitch stared at her hand and then cut his gaze to her face.  “Good to know.”  He turned back around, taking another slow sip of his drink.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her sputtering, her mouth opening and closing like a fish that had been taken out of the water.  He signaled Thom for a refill.  “Haymitch.”


End file.
